


counting the days

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Het, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen watches Nell and thinks about their secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting the days

**Author's Note:**

> One Million words 100 in 100 prompt flutter

This early, most people don't know their secret. Nell's been buying baby books online; Callen's been sneakily reading them while pretending to roll his eyes.  It will be weeks before her stomach begins to curve noticeably, though he's already begun to see changes. It'll be longer still before he's able to feel any movement. 

He knows Nell is already feeling small flutters. Alone, she'll tell him; in Ops he'll see her place her hand on her belly, a small smile playing around her lips. 

There, he can only watch. 

Alone, he places his hand over hers and counts the days. 


End file.
